


Tengo Los Pies                     Helados

by stylestomlinzn



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylestomlinzn/pseuds/stylestomlinzn
Summary: -Tengo los pies helados-dijo con una media sonrisa descarada.-Raoul, creeme, yo también tengo los pies helados, muy helados.HISTORIA CORTA | ONE SHOT | DOS PARTES





	1. Chapter 1

2018.

Realmente Agoney no quería salir ese día pero Nerea le comió tanto la cabeza que no pudo negarse.  
Habían acabado los exámenes de ese trimestre de la universidad y Nerea estaba que se subía por las paredes, quería alcohol y fiesta.

Nerea estaba acabando de maquillarse mientras él se secaba el pelo, se lo iba a dejar rizado, no tenia muchas ganas de pasarse una hora intentando domar su cabello. Se puso delante del armario y no tenía muy claro qué ponerse, pero se acordó de los consejos de su amiga Miriam: "un conjunto básico con una buena chupa siempre arregla un look". Y eso hizo, cogió unos vaqueros que le hacían un culo increíble, una camiseta blanca y unas botas negras y para arreglar el look una chupa de cuero azúl eléctrico. Al salir de la habitación se encontró a Nerea ya arreglada en el sofá.

-Wow Ago, qué guapo-dijo la chica levantándose.

-Tu sí que eres un Wow, vámonos-Agoney cogió las llaves de su coche y se pusieron rumbo a LA discoteca de la ciudad.

-Madre mía Ago, me voy a beber hasta el agua de los floreros-dijo Nerea emocionada, Agoney giró los ojos.

-Miriam ya está de camino, ¿no? Porque no me apetece aguantarte el pedo yo solo amigueta...

Nerea rió ante el acento canario de su amigo.

-Miriam ya está allí, la ha llevado Pablo, me lo ha dicho hace cinco minutos.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar y aparcaron en una calle bastante alejada de la discoteca para que nadie lo meara pero bastante cerca para poder encontrarlo con el pedo del siglo.

Enseguida se encontraron a Miriam con su chaqueta de cuero roja y se pusieron a la cola para entrar a la discoteca. El segurata les saludó como cada vez que iban y entraron. 

Nada más pasar la puerta principal se encontraron el jardín lleno de gente bailando y riendo, se notaba que era el fin de los exámenes.

Pasaron entre el bullicio de gente y humo llevándose algún quenotro empujón y bastantes codazos y se metieron en la sala de dentr donde la música y el olor de alcohol mezclado con sudor y hormonas les golpeó.

-¡HOY CERRAMOS CHICOS!-gritó Nerea, Agoney y Miriam solo se rieron.

Siguieron a Nerea que fué directamente a la barra y pidió tres tequilas.

-!Por el fin de los exámenes!-dijo Agoney.

-!Por el fin de los exámenes!-repitió Miriam.

-¡Y por la virgen de Guadalupe que si no follo que me la chupen!-gritó Nerea consiguiendo que sus amigos se atragantaran un poco con el tequila.

La noche iba bien, realmente bien. Agoney estaba completamente desconectado de todo y solo se preocupaba de bailar junto a sus dos amigas, las cuales ya iban algo demasiado contentas.  
El moreno solo se había bebido el tequila porque era consciente de que tenía que ser responsable, él era quién conducía de vuelta a casa.

La noche iba bien, todo iba realmente bien, hasta que pasó. Agoney estaba dándolo todo con sus amigas, bailando y perreando, Mayores estaba sonando a todo volumen y no podía parar de reírse mirado los bailecitos tontos que hacía Miram pero, de repente, notó que alguien a lo lejos los miraba muy atentamente, demasiado atentamente, y a Agoney solo le bastó un segundo para saber de quién eran esos ojos marrones y curiosos. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado helado, el mundo se había quedado parado por un momento, casí no podía escuchar la música, así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: sonreír.

El otro chico también sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia donde él estaba y él se giró buscando la ayuda de Nerea y Miriam pero estas no se percataban de mucho, estaban en su mundo bailando Bum Bum Tam Tam. Cuando Agoney se volvió a girar, se encontró con los ojos de Raoul a centímetros, y realmente no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo después de estar casi un año sin vernos?-dijo el rubio con ojos dulces.

Agoney no lo dudó y enseguida atrapó al chico entre sus brazos y por un momento sintió que el tiempo no había pasado.

Era obvio que se quedaron abrazados más tiempo de lo que deberían haber estado pero al separarse los dos tenían una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Qué tal todo?-le preguntó Agoney alzando un poco la voz, no sabía qué decir.

-Vamos fuera a hablar-le respondió Raoul.

Salieron de la discoteca uno detrás del otro evitando a la gente y a los cubatas que corrían el riesgo de acabar encima de ellos.

-Si quieres podemos ir al paseo marítimo, así podemos hablar más tranquilos-dijo Raoul con un tono un poco vergonzoso sin alzar demasiado la mirada.

-Vamos-respondió Agoney sin pensar bien lo que hacía.

El paseo marítimo estaba relativamente cerca de la discoteca, pero mientras se iban alejando iban notando como la gente borracha y la gente líandose entre coches iban desapareciendo y cada vez el paseo era más tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era como si tuvieran miedo de romper el silencio. Se dedicaban a observarse por el rabillo del ojo. Agoney por un momento observo a Raoul el cual iba caminando con la cabeza un poco agachada, pensativo y, de repente, vió como sonreía un poco, él apartó la vista rápidamente.

Está más guapo el cabrón. Pensó. Lo que no sabía es que el rubio momentos antes había estado haciendo y pensado lo mismo, solo que él no se había dado cuenta.

Llegaron al paseo marítimo que se encontraba vacío ya que no era verano y se sentaron, como si fuera casualidad, en el primer banco que se encontraron y ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el mar fijamente, como si no tuvieran al lado a la persona que más habían echado de menos estos meses.

Agoney estava nervioso porque sabía que la conversación que iban a tener no era la que él quería tener. Agoney quería explicaciones, quería un por qué, y no iba a tenerlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal todo?-dijo Agoney con la necesidad de cortar aquel silencio y acabar con eso en cuanto antes.

-Bien, supongo...-respondió Raoul con un amago de sonrisa-Y tu, ¿qué tal?-preguntó él apartándose un mechon rubio que se se le caía todo el rato por la frente. Qué cabrón. Pensó Agoney. Con lo que me gustaba (gusta) con el pelo así.

-Bien también, ayer acabamos los trimestrales y eso...-dijo Agoney tratando de devolverle la sonrisa, se sentía menos incómodo-¿Qué tal todo por Madrid?, ¿sigues trabajando en hotel?-Fué una pregunta un poco estúpida, como si Agoney no mirase el Facebook de Raoul día sí día también. 

El rubio estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y no dejaba de preguntarse desde cuándo Agoney había decidido dejarse el pelo rizado, con lo que a él le gustaba (gusta) y siempre se lo decía y el otro siempre se lo alisaba. 

-¡Genial Agoney!-respondió-Desde hace un par de meses empecé a trabajar también allí como cantante, no es la mejor cosa del mundo pero disfruto mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, algo es algo, mejor eso que nada...-dijo Agoney animado, sabía que cantar era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Raoul-Me alegro muchísimo por ti-dijo con una media sonrisa un poco triste. Agoney sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar dentro de poco, estaba pasándolo realmente mal.

-La verdad es que es muy guay, también estaba apuntado a una academia de canto-explicó Raoul un poco nervioso y, por segunda vez en toda la noche, miró bien a los ojos a Agoney, haciéndo que este levantara también su mirada y, por un momento, se quedaron conectados. Sin miraditas tontas. Sin conversaciones tontas. Sin risas tontas. Y por un momento fue como si nada hubiese cambiado: ellos dos, sentados en su banco y mirando la playa de Barcelona, como siempre solían hacer.

Pero Agoney sintió que por su bien necesitaba romper eso, ya lo había pasado bastante mal, así que soltó lo que llevaba pensando en su cabeza desde que se había encontrado con el chico:

-Raoul, ¿qué haces aquí en Barcelona?

-Me han dado una semana de vacaciones, así que he decidido aprovecharla, hacía un año que no venía-Raoul simplemente soltó, aunque le habría gustado decir: Hacía un año que no venía para no verte porque sabía que la cagué muchísimo y lo había echado todo a perder.

Agoney se sintió un poco mal al pensar que, probablemente, si no se hubiera encontrado Raoul no le habría avisado en ningún momento de que estaba en Barcelona. Pero, lo que Agoney no sabía era que Raoul llevaba semanas pensando en cómo conseguir quedar con Agoney para hablar y, ahí estaba, delante suya, y sin poder decirle nada de todo lo que le quería decir, porque no era el momento ni el lugar, esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien .

-¿Con quién has venido?-Agoney trató de sacar conversación para no caer en ningún silencio incómodo, porque aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados con el rubio (tenía rencor acumulado y a la vez se sentía culpable), sabía que lo más seguro es que no volviera a ver a Raoul en mucho tiempo, quizá otro año más.

-Con Sam y sus amigos-respondió sencillo.-Les he dicho que me iba a dar una vuelta con un viejo amigo.

Amigo. Penso Agoney. Así es ahora como se les llama a los ex a los que dejas tirados de un día para otro sin dar ninguna explicación y marchándote sin decir adiós. Pero decidió es que lo mejor era no decir nada y así lo hizo.

-Veo a Sam a menudo por la universidad, a veces charlamos y eso.

-Ya, lo sé-dijo Raoul con una sonrisa un poco apenada.

Y realmente lo sabía. Raoul, como Agoney, supo todo de él durante este año.

Hablaron un poco de sus familias y Agoney miró el reloj del móvil, marcaba las 2. También tenía un Whatsapp de Nerea, preguntando dónde estaba. Él no respondió.

-Creo...Creo que deberíamos volver.-dijo Agoney un poco apenado, por mucho que los dos tuvieran rencor acumulado a los dos les dolía separarse otra vez y necesitaban la compañía del otro, pero sabían que continuar con esa conversación no les iba a hacer bien, esa no era la conversación que debían tener y ambos lo sabían. 

-Sí-dijo un apenado Raoul.-Yo también lo creo.

La vuelta a la discoteca fué más silenciosa que la ida, iban tratando de contactar con sus amigos por el móvil y, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaban a una calle de la discoteca, otra vez. Y Raoul se paró en seco.

-Yo me quedo aquí, Sam me ha dicho que han ido a por unas cosas al coche-explicó Raoul.

La hora de la despedida había llegado.

-Em...Yo...Ya sabes...Voy dentro. Están mis amigas esperándome-dijo Agoney.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin moverse, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que hicieron lo que más deseaban y se volvieron a abrazar. Com muchísima más fuerza que antes, dejando a un lado los rencores y reproches por un momento.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Agoney-soltó Raoul en la oreja de este con un suspiro.

-Yo también Raoul, yo también..  
-admitió el moreno.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando con sonrisas un poco melancólicas.

-Agoney-dijo Raoul.

-Dime.

-Tengo los pies helados-dijo con una media sonrisa descarada.

Agoney al principio no supo qué hacer, quería matarlo, pero después se lo pensó mejor, seguramente no se iban a volver a ver y, el rencor que tenía con el chico no alteraba sus sentimientos.

-Raoul, creeme, yo también tengo los pies helados, muy helados.

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que eso era la despedida y, sin añadir nada más Agoney se giró y se fue en busca de Nerea y Miriam.

Pero, mientras Agoney se fué pensando que eso era un: Hasta dentro de poco, Raoul sabía que al menos por su parte era un: Hasta pronto.

Cuatro años atrás.

"Te quiero Agonías" Ponía en el papelito que le acababa de pasar Raoul en clase de historia, estaba harto de escuchar a su profesora hablar de la restauracióm borbónica y del selectivo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Agoney susurrando con una sonrisa boba en la cara, ese chico cada día lo sorprendía más.

-Ya que no nos lo decimos en público pues te lo escribo-contestó Raoul sencillo.

"Yo también" escribió Agoney en el papel y se lo pasó.

Ese día al llegar a casa de Agoney se pusieron a estudiar silenciosamente, tenían un examen muy importante esa semana, se jugaban gran parte de la nota. 

A Raoul no le gustaba que le molestaran mientras estaba concentrado, él realmente era el empollón de la pareja y si Agoney quería seguir quedando para estudiar con él tenía que aguantarse las ganas de besarle y picarle todo el rato.

Pero ese día Agoney tuvo una idea genial y no se la pudo aguantar.

-Raoul, he tenido una idea-dijo emocionado.

-Enhorabuena-contestó el otro sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.

-Raoul, enserio mírame-dijo con voz de niño pequeño que supica.

-Venga díme-miró a Agoney con una sonisa.

-Podríamos tener como un código para decirnos "te quiero" en público-soltó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estás vacilando?-dijo Raoul picándole.

-Vete a la mierda-soltó el moreno secamente y se puso leer por primera vez en toda la tarde los apuntes que se había copiado de Raoul con cara seria.

-¡Que es broma Agoney!-dijo ríendose-¡Que me parece una ídea guay!

-Sí...Ahora dices eso...-dijo el otro.

-Que si de verdad...Sería algo muy nuestro...Pero, ¿un código cómo?

-No sé-dijo Agoney menos enfadado-una frase sin sentido quizá.

-Creo que eso lo he visto en alguna serie.

-Cállate y piensa.

Los chicos se pasaron toda la tarde estudiando, bueno, Agoney pensando en una frase que le gustara, pero ninguna era de su agrado. 

-Agoney, tengo los pies helados-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues ponte calcetines amigueto-respondió Agoney un poco resentido, realmente Raoul había pasado de él y no estaba pensando en ninguna frase.

-No Agoney, yo digo: tengo los pies helados y tú tienes que decir: yo también tengo los pies helados-explicó.

-¿Esa será nuestra manera de decirnos "te quiero" en público?-preguntó Agoney un poco incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?-preguntó Raoul un poco avergonzado-Puedo pensar más, pero ya sabes, eso me recuerda mucho a ti porque siempre que nos acostamos tienes los pies fríos y me pides que te los caliente.

-Me encanta-sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso.

Agoney se separó un poco y soltó: 

-Tengo los pies helados.

-Yo también tengo los pies helados Agoney, mucho.

Y se volvieron a besar.

2018.

Agoney entró a la discoteca y no tardó más de cinco segundos en encontrar a sus amigas bailando al lado de la barra, dándolo todo sin medir sus movimientos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Han puesto Crazy in love y no estabas-gritó Nerea arrastrando un poco las palabras, ya iba demasiado contenta.

-Estaba hablando con un amigo-Agoney realmente no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Qué jodidamete raro era lo que le acababa de pasar con Raoul, no lo asimilaba, pero estaba feliz, pensaba que de alguna manera esa era la despedida que nunca habían tenido y ambos se merecían.

Dos años atrás.

-Ago...Agoney...-dijo Raoul suavemente moviéndole el hombro para que se despertara-La película ya ha acabado.

Raoul y Agoney estaban en el sofá de la casa de los padres de Raoul viendo una peli, como era costumbre todos los viernes por la tarde y, como era costumbre también, Agoney se había dormido en el regazo del rubio mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es?-dijo levantándose un poco desorientado-Siento haberme dormido, hoy me he levantado pronto para estudiar.

-Sí...Será eso...-soltó Raoul en un susurro burlándose.

-Raoul, te odio-dijo haciéndose el indignado mientras cogía el móvil.

Agoney apoyo la espalda hundiéndose en el sofá mirando Instagram pero Raoul se lo quitó de las manos, Raoul quería toda la atención del moreno siempre.

-Raouuuuuul...-se quejó Agoney.

Pero el rubio se tocó un poco el pelo para deshacerselo y se acercó y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él, sabía que Agoney no podía resitirse a su pelo deshecho.

-Repíteme que me odias-dijo con cara de intenso.

-Raoul, te odio-Agoney intentó aguantarse y imitar la cara de intenso de Raoul, pero no pudo y se le escapó una media sonrisa.

Raoul no pudo más y le beso, como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya, despacio y con calma. Raoul se sentó en el regazo de Agoney y estuvieron un buen rato besándose y tonteando como si de dos quinceañeros se tratara.

2018.

Agoney de verdad que intentó volver a pasárselo bien con sus amigas, pero esa noche no podía, no después de haber estado un año sin ver a Raoul y haberlo visto, no con todos los recuerdos que le iban a la cabeza. No con todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza. Miró el reloj, eran casi las 5 y esperaba, realmente esperaba, que sus amigas se cansaran y decidieran que ya era hora de irse a casa, pero no.

De repente su móvil empezó a vibrar, le estaban llamando, sacó el móvil de se bolsillo y ponía: Sam.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Agoney alzando mucho la voz.

-Agoney...Puedes salir fuera un momento, es por Raoul...Em yo...Siento mucho llamarte para esto pero sal un momento...Por favor, es urgente, nos vemos en la puerta.

-Voy enseguida-contestó y colgó.

Les dijo a Nerea y Miriam que iba al baño y salió casi corriendo buscando la salida esquivando a borrachos y a parejas dándose el lote, pero su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: Raoul. En la puerta estaba Sam.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Agoney preocupado.

-Esta borracho, borrachísimo...-contestó.

-Pero, ¿está bien?-volvió a preguntar-¿Cómo ha acabado así?

-Sí, está bien, solo que se ve que hacía bastante que no bebía...Y mira...Se ha pasado

-¿Dónde está?

-A eso venía...-intentó explicarse Sam-Queremos llevarle a casa y hemos coneguido llevarle hasta el coche pero se niega a subir.

-Es un cabezón de mierda-interrumpió Agoney.

-Pues por eso...Dice que quiere verte, que tiene que hablar contigo y que si no habla contigo no vuelve a casa, ¿podrías venir al coche y convencerle de ir a casa?

Agoney sientió una especie de pinchada en el pecho...No podía ser que le estuviera pasando eso a él.

-Vamos-contestó soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

Empezaron a alejarse de la fiesta y después de caminar unos minutos Agoney vió a lo lejos a Raoul sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas y a su lado dos amigos de Sam que conocía de la universidad.

-Vaya manera de empezar las vacaciones tiene el niño...-suelta.

¿Vacaciones?-pregunta Sam-¿Qué vacaciones?

-Las de tu primo, antes me ha dicho que estaba de vacaciones unos días-explicó Agoney extrañado.

-Este tío es gilipollas...-soltó Sam.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Agoney no entendía nada.

-Intenta que te lo explique él...-Sam cortó la conversación y ambos se acercaron a Raoul.

Raoul al escuchar pasos y voces nuevas levantó la vista de sus rodillas, tenía la cara rojísima del alcohol, cosa que a Agoney le pareció muy tierna, y Raoul se le quedó mirando con ojos de niños de seis años que ve a los Reyes Magos.

-¡¡Agoneeeeyyyyy!!-soltó con una risita-Ven...Aquí...Sieeentate a mi...A mi lado, Ago.

Agoney realmente no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente helado.

-Ve, por favor-suplicó Sam y se acercó y se sentó a su lado apoyado en la pared, los dos amigos de Sam se apartaron de él dejándole espacio.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el moreno con ojos que desprendían confusión y cariño.

-¿A mí?-preguntó señalándose-A mí no me pasa naaaada-rió.

Raoul apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Agoney y cerró los ojos, Agoney pudo olerlo, olía mucho a Tequila y a la colonia que siempre utilizaba Raoul. Agoney sabía que Raoul estaba borracho.

-Venga Raoul...-dijo Sam cansado-Vámonos a casa.

-No-soltó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve yo a casa?

No había otra opción y Agoney era consciente de eso. Raoul levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se quedo mirando a Agoney ilusionado.

-¿De verdaaaaad?-preguntó.

-Sí.

Agoney se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo eso, y aunque se lo negara sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Raoul. 

-¿Cómo lo hacemos Sam?-Dijo Agoney levantándose, Raoul volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Raoul duerme en mi casa, te doy las llaves-soltó.

-Pero no puedo entrar en una casa ajena así como así...-Agoney se había puesto un poco nervioso.

-Como si no hubieras estado nunca...-ambos sonrieron un poco apenados-Toma, yo dormiré en casa de Roberto-Agoney cogió las llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

-Gracias Sam, pero hay un problema...He venido con Miriam y Nerea y se supone que debería devolverlas a sus casas...

-No te preocupes, Agoney, ahora llamo a Nerea y le digo que las llevo yo a casa-Nerea y Sam compartían algunas clases en la universidad, eran amigos así que Agoney sabía que para ellas no iba a ser un problema.

-Gracias Sam.

-Gracias a ti Agoney, de verdad.

Sam se acercó a decirle algo a Raoul que Agoney no pudo escuchar, se despidió de Sam y sus amigos con una sonrisa y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba solo con Raoul.

Agoney se quedó mirando a Raoul, se sentía un poco mal por el chico, le dolía verlo así de perjudicado.  
Agoney se agachó delante de él, le cogió la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo.  
Raoul tenía los ojos brillantes y miraba a Agoney con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Venga Raoul, vamos a levantarnos, a buscar mi coche y te llevo a casa-Raoul asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Agoney le dió las manos y con un tirón consiguió incorporar a chico.  
Lo cogió por la cintura y este se abrazó al torso de Agoney y metió la cabeza en su cuello.

-Vamos Raoul, camina, poco a poco.

-Qué bien hueles Agoney-susurró y soltó una risita.

-Camina, por favor-suplicó y Raoul le hizo caso.

El rubio estaba tan borracho que no podía caminar y hablar a la vez, cosa que Agoney agradeció ya que ya estaba siendo bastante incómoda la noche como para aguantar otra charla.

Consiguió llegar a su coche y, maniobrando, consiguió sentar a Raoul en el asiento del copiloto.

Agoney subió al coche y observó a su rubio, que se había apollado en la ventanilla y se estaba quedando dormido. 

Agoney se puso en marcha en dirección a casa de Sam y decidió poner la radio bajita, todas las canciones que sonaban a esa hora eran bastante malas aunque Agoney las conocía casi todas y no podía evitar tararearlas.

Agoney realmente pensaba que Roul estaba completamente dormido, hasta que lo escuchó tarareando una canción.

-Agoney...-dijo con voz ronca del alcohol y del sueño, Agoney se estremeció-Quiero agua.

-¿Ahora quieres agua?-se burló Agoney mientras le daba un vistazo rápido, Raoul se había incorporado un poco.

-Imbécil-dijo Raoul indignado.

-En la guantera tengo una botella de agua, cógela, pero bebe sorbitos pequeños que te puede sentar mal.

-Vale-Raoul le hizo caso y bebió a sorbitos pequeños.

Agoney seguía tarareando y Raoul se quedó mirando al frente, penstivo, como si la carretera fuera lo más interesante del mundo. 

-Ago-le llamó el chico.

-Dime-a Agoney se le ablandía el corazón cada vez que el rubio lo llamaba así.

-¿Por qué me aguantas después de todo?-Agoney no sabía como responder a eso así que simplemente solto una pequeña carcajada.

Agoney aceptaba que en esos meses no se había podido olvidar de Raoul, y que todavía le quería, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que le quería más de lo que se pensaba. Estaba realmente jodido.

-Ago-repitió.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Gracias-musitó y hipó.

-De nada, Raoul.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, a Raoul se le estaban bajando los efectos del alcohol y cada vez se sentía peor y más avergonzado, sabía que esa noche en lugar de arreglar cosas la estaba cagando.

Agoney aparcó delante del edificio de Sam y, para su sorpresa, consiguió bajar a Raoul del coche con fácilidad, Raoul estaba mucho más silencioso que antes.

Ambos seguían en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a hablar en el ascensor y el silencio duró hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Raoul ya se tenía en pie y podía caminar sin tropezarse pero decidió hacer como si no, ya que estaba Agoney con él y lo iba a aprovechar lo máximo posible.

-¿En que habitacióm duermes?-preguntó Agoney.

-La última del pasillo.

Agoney lo llevó allí y Raoul nada más ver la cama se lanzó y se quedo acostado boca abajo.

Agoney vió la habitación, era completamente blanca, sin ninguna decoración, una típica habitación de invitados, pero algo le llamó la atención: en la habitación estaba la maleta negra que Agoney sabía que era de Raoul pero, además, había dos bolsas de deporte grandes, llenísimas, y ahí fué cuando Agoney empezó a atar cabos y recordó lo que le había dicho Sam y por un momento todo tenía sentido. Raoul no estaba de vacaciones, Raoul había vuelto a Barcelona. 

Agoney no sabía que hacer, en un año había cambiado mucho, o eso creía. Raoul se fué y ninguno de los dos se despidió, su última conversación fué una discusión en la que los dos creían tener la razón y, desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablar, hasta esa noche.

Agoney se sentía un poco asfixiado, tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Se sentía idiota de estar aguantándole la borrachera a la misma persona que hacía un año se había ido a Madrid sin decir un simple adiós. Agoney estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque él tampoco hizo nada para pararle, realmente enfadado, pero no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así. Pero él tenía una cosa muy clara, Raoul iba por delante de todo, de los enfados y el sufrimiento, sabía que no podía ir en contra de su corazón y que si Raoul necestaba ayuda él iba a dársela sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Agoney,¿estás ahí?-dijo Raoul levantando la cara del colchón. 

-Sí-respondió Agoney saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Raoul se giró quedando boca arriba y intentó sentarse sobre la cama y casi se cayó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-el moreno respondió riéndose.

-Mamón-se rió.

Raoul se quedó embobado mirando sus manos, como un niño pequeño y Agoney lo observaba sabiendo que algo estaba pensando.

-Agoney...Por favor, ¿me puedes dar el pijama? Lo tengo en la bolsa negra.

Agoney cogió una de las bolsas de deporte y la abrió bajo la atenta mirada de Raoul, estaba llena de ropa que él ya había visto antes, era ropa de Raoul, pero algo le llamó especial atención, vió un estampado militar y tiró de la prenda para sacarla, era su chaqueta militar.

-Es tuya-dijo Raoul aún sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ya-respondió simplemente Agoney.

Agoney siguió buscando peró no encontró lo que buscaba así que cogió un pantalón de chandal que había visto a Raoul usarlo muchas veces para dormir y una camiseta de manga corta básica.

-Toma-se lo lanzó en la cama.

Raoul cogió la ropa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al intentar levantarse se tropezó un poco y Agoney rápidamente reaccionó para cogerlo, pero enseguida se puso recto.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, de verdad.

Agoney plantado en medio de la habitación vió como Raoul se quitaba la bomber con dificultad y la soltaba en el suelo. Luego, intentó quitarse la camiseta pero se hizo un enredo más que otra cosa. 

-Espera que te ayudo-dijo Agoney acercándose.

Agoney le quito la camiseta con cuidado y le ayudo a ponerse la básica. 

-Gracias-susurró el rubio un poco avergonzado, su cara y cuello empezaban a ponerse rojos.

Raoul intentó desabrocharse el cinturón pero se le enrredaban los dedos. Agoney le ayudó sin decir nada y Raoul se dejó hacer quedándose quieto. Lo que no me pase no le pasa a nadie. Pensó Agoney.

Después de quitarle el cinturón el cual era jodidamente difícil de quitar, le desabrochó los pantalones pitillo y se los empezó a bajar para facilitarle el trabajo al rubio. Todo lo que parecía estar siendo una escena algo sexual, ambos chicos lo sentían como un acto de cariño. 

Raoul en ese momento todavía estaba afectado por el alcohol, pero sabía lo que sentía y sabía que quería a Agoney, mucho, y nunca había dejado de quererlo. También lo había echado de menos, eso era obvio, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que lo había necesitado durante esos meses más de lo que quería aceptar.

Agoney consiguió que Raoul metiera los pies por dentro de los agujeros de los pantalones de chandal y se los subió. Raoul sabía que eso lo podría haber hecho él pero no dijo nada, porque estaba feliz de que Agoney después de todo estubiera allí ayudándole.

El moreno le colocó bien la gomilla de los pantalones y se incorporó quedando ambos frente a frente, ninguno se atrevía a quitar la mirada, a romper la conexión. Raoul no podía creerse lo guapo que estaba Agoney.

-Estás muy guapo-soltó sin más.

-Gracias-contestó Agoney sin apartar la mirada.

Ambos chicos observaron la cara del otro con detenimiento, memorizando cada detalle, como si no fueran a verse hasta dentro de otro año. Raoul por un momento se preguntó si todo eso que estaba pasando era verdad, si realmente tenía a Agoney enfrente, mirándolo de cerca.

Raoul paró su recorrido en la boca de Agoney y este enseguida noto dónde tenía la vista el otro chico y, cuando se dió cuenta, Raoul lo estaba besando. 

No era un beso con lengua. Solamente eran sus labios estando juntos, moviéndose suavemente. Era un beso de: realmente estamos aquí y ahora, juntos. 

A Agoney le costó mucho hacerlo pero se separó. No podía hacer eso y menos con Raoul estando ebrio. No podía hacer eso, no sin antes tener una explicación de todo lo que pasó un año atrás, una explicación de por qué se acabó su relación en menos de una semana.

-Yo...Lo siento mucho...-susurró Raoul, su voz transmitía tristeza. 

Sus caras todavía estaban muy cerca y Agoney le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que Raoul intentó imitar.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?-Agoney hablaba tan despacio y tan bajito qe Raoul en ese momento no podía preocuparse por nada-Y acuéstate ya, anda.

Raoul le hizo caso y retiró el edredón y se metió en la cama. Agoney en esos instantes estaba pensando qué decir para despedirse.

-Quédate-soltó Raoul decidido-aunque solo sea hasta que me duerma, por favor-suplicó.

Agoney no podía negarle nada así que se sentó a su lado en la cama y apagó la luz. Raoul sonrío un poco, Agoney iba a quedarse. El rubio buscó la mano de Agoney y cuando la encontró se la puso en su pelo y Agoney enseguida entendió la petición y empezó a masajeárselo.

Agoney tenía pensado quedarse solo hasta que Raoul se durmiera pero sin saber muy bien cómo acabo durmiéndose también.

El primero en despertarse fué Raoul por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Le costó un poco abrir los ojos pero lo consiguió. Notaba que tenía la garganta seca y aún le sabía a tequila. Joder, ayer me pasé. Pensó en el día anterior y un montón de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y recordó a Agoney llevándole a casa, poniéndole el pijama, recordo el beso y recordó que accedió a quedarse con él hasta que se durmiera. Raoul se giro y vió que a su lado estaba un dormidísimo Agoney apoyado en la pared. Después de lo de la noche anterior Raoul no sabía qué hacer.

Por un momento Raoul se sintió muy egoísta al mirar al chico que dormía a su lado. Raoul sabía que después de todo no tenía ningún derecho a volver exigiendo nada cuando fué él quien decidió irse a Madrid, quien decidió alejarse de todo.

Pero no podía no ser egoísta, necesitaba a Agoney, lo quería demasiado y, por lo menos, iba a intentar recuperarlo. Pero, primero, tenían una charla pendiente, ambos tenían explicaciones que dar, y lo sabían.

Raoul no podía apartar la vista de la cara de Agoney, era simplemente perfecta, su barba, su mandíbula, sus pómulos, su nariz y sus ojos. Raoul estaba enamorado hasta las trancas y realmente no sabía como había aguantado un año sin ese chico. Bueno, sí lo sabía, por culpa del orgullo.


	2. Chapter 2

2018.

Raoul no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando a Agoney, adoraba la cara de ángel del chico cuando dormía. Una de las cosas que más había echado de menos Raoul en ese año era ver a Agoney dormir. 

El rubio estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo ya que se había dormido sentado en la cama apoyado en la pared. Cuando se levante le va a doler muchísimo el cuello. Pensó Raoul y, por un momento, el chico quiso despertar a Agoney y decirle que se acostase bien, pero no lo hizo, tenía miedo de que al despertar se fuera, porque aunque a Raoul le doliera, Agoney tenía razones para irse y no volverle a hablar nunca más.

Raoul se puso a pensar en la noche anterior, había sido una completa locura.

No se esperaba para nada encontrarse a Agoney en la discoteca, si él no quería salir esa noche...Pero Sam le convenció. Sabía que una de las cosas principles que tenía que hacer nada más llegar a Barcelona era hablar con Agoney, darle la explicación de todo, pero el destino es así, y quiso que los chicos se encontraran esa misma noche en el peor lugar para tener una conversación decente.

Raoul en un principio pensó que todas las conversaciones banales que habían tenido la noche anterior...En un principio pensó que solo habían servido para empeorar su situación, pero se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera habían ayudado a romper el hielo, a que las primeras palabas que se dirigieran después de poco menos de un año no fueran reproches.

Agoney empezó a notar los rayos del Sol contra sus párpados y empezó a parpadear para acostumbrarse a ellos.  
Abrió los ojos y se incorporó frotándose el cuello y enseguida se percató de la figura que tenía al lado y observó a un dormido Raoul, eso le confirmó que ciertamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior era verdad. Agoney por unos segundos observó detalladamente la cara de Raoul, aprovechó que el otro chico estaba durmiendo para recordar lo mucho que le gustaba su cara de niño dormido: su nariz, sus pestañas, su boca...

Lo que Agoney no sabía es que Raoul estaba haciéndose el dormido y sentía su mirada sobre él pero, después del ridiculo de la noche anterior Raoul no podía ser el primero en hacerle frente a la situación.

Raoul sintió como Agoney se frotaba otra vez el cuello y se levantaba. Raoul se asustó, mucho, y abrió los ojos y miró instintivamente hacia la puerta. Agoney se iba y todavía no habían hablado. 

El rubio escuchó pasos alejarse y, para su sorpresa, los escucho deambulando por la casa y de repente escuchó que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca de la habitación y los cerró rápidamente.

-Raoul...-dijo Agoney tocando suavemente el hombro del chico y notó que el colchón se hundía a su lado-Raoul, despierta...

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó Raoul con voz ronca abriendo los ojos lentamente tratando de incorporarse sentándose sobre la cama, actuar se le daba fenomenal.

-Te he traído esto...-Raoul parpadeó un par de veces y vio al chico con una pastilla y un vaso de agua-Es un Ibuprfeno, creo que lo necesitas...

El rubio en ese momento creía que iba a explotar de amor por el moreno, por un momento sintió que las cosas no habían cambiado, que él no se había ido a Madrid, que no habían discutido, que no había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-Muchas gracias, Ago-dijo Raoul con una pequeña sonrisa y se tomó la pastilla. 

Agoney se levantó de la cama y se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación.

-De nada, Raoul, para eso están los amigos-lo soltó.

Raoul ante esas palabras se quedó helado, sabía que verdaderamente esa era su única relación, y todo por su culpa.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin poder apartar la mirada uno del otro, tenían miedo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-soltó finalmente Agoney-Estás aquí y ahora, nos debemos una explicación Raoul, y yo...Yo ya estoy cansado...

-Yo...No sé...-Raoul realmente no sabía qué decir, había pensado tantas veces en esa conversación, en la explicación que tenía que darle, en decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, sin dejarse nada...Y en ese momento se quedó mudo-No sé que nos pasó...Fue mi culpa

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-soltó Agoney.

-Agoney...Sabes porque me fui-respondió Raoul.

-Quiero que me lo repitas, que me lo expliques bien de una vez, que me digas que te hizo marcharte...-Agoney ya no podía más necesitaba una explicación porque estaba cada vez más convencido de que había una explicación razonable, sabía que no se había ido porque sí.

-Necesitaba cambiar de aires...-soltó el chico levantándose de la cama pasándose las manos por el pelo, ni él mismo se creía eso, sabía que Agoney nunca llegó a creérselo.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la otra vez...-le cortó Agoney. Cambiar de aires. Pensó. La última vez que escuchó salir eso de la boca de Raoul fue la última vez que le vio, en su casa, durante la pelea, el día de antes de que se fuera sin decir nada-Sabes que no te creo, sabes que había algo más.

Un año atrás.

Agoney sabía que ese día le pasaba algo a Raoul, estaba raro, mientras él estaba acostado en su cama en una postura cómoda como ambos siempre estaban, Raoul estaba sentado en un lado de la cama con la espalda recta mirando a la nada.

-Tenemos que hablar-soltó Raoul de repente y a Agoney esas palabras le cortaron la respiración, pero por una parte no le asombraron demasiado ya que el comportamiento del rubio esos días había sido extraño.

-Hablemos-dijo Agoney como si nada sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Raoul se levantó.

-Me voy a Madrid-soltó de repente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Agoney extrañado-¿A Madrid a qué?

-Me voy un tiempo, he encontrado trabajo allí-Agoney se quedó helado, como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de hielos encima, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-es lo único que consiguió que saliera por su boca.

-Mañana-dijo Raoul mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a mirar al otro chico sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿MAÑANA?No puede ser...-dijo levantándose-¿Pero qué dices? 

-Me voy mañana Agoney, necesito cambiar de aires un poco-Raoul más bien quería decir: Necesito ayuda pero no sé cómo pedirla y no quiero agobiar con mis problemas a nadie. Pero se calló.

-Madre mía, Raoul...-Agoney no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿A qué esperabas para contármelo? ¿A estar en Madrid?-preguntó enfadado.

-Precisamente por eso no te lo había contado, porque sabía que no ibas a entenderlo-Raoul sabía que Agoney iba a enfadarse, ni él se creía su escusa barata.

-Podrías haberme dicho algo...-Agoney estaba alucinando-¿Hace cuánto pediste el trabajo?

-Dos meses-Raoul respondió.

-¿DOS MESES?-Agoney cada vez estaba más enfadado-No entiendo nada de verdad...-Agoney se sentó en la cama cansado, se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, no entendía nada, la persona que más quería en este mundo se iba de un momento para otro y no había tenido en cuenta su opinión para nada.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que te quedes?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía lo cabezón que era Raoul, sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

-No, lo siento Agoney-dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Vete-dijo secamente Agoney.

-Yo...-intentó despedirse Raoul, por un momento pensó que quizás sería buena opción contarle sus problemas a Agoney, quizás juntos podrían solucionarlos.

-¡Vete!-le repitió Agoney y Raoul pensó que mejor no, que la mejor opción era irse y no molestar más a nadie con sus cosas.

-Adiós, Agoney-y con un portazo se marchó, dejando atrás a un chico destrozado, casi tanto como él.

2018.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé joder...-Raoul se pasó las manos por el pelo algo agobiado y intetaba mirar a todos lados menos a Agoney había ido a dar explicaciones y eso iba a hacer-¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Me marché sin más...No sabía qué hacer con mi vida, Agoney, no me gustaba mi carrera, ni sentir que era una carga para mis padres, os veía a todos tan contentos con vuestras vidas...Todos independizados...-en ese momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Agoney le miraba atónito y a Raoul se le empezaban a poner los ojos llorosos.

-Raoul-musitó Agoney acercándose al chico.

-Sé que parece una tontería, de verdad, soy consciente...-dijo Raoul intentando explicarse.

-No es una tontería...-le cortó-Si te dolía no es una tontería.

-No podía más, Agoney...Me veía con veinte años atascado en una carrera que odiaba sin saber qué hacer con mi vida, estaba asustado de no llegar a ningún sitio mientras os veía a todos avanzar...-Raoul no sabía cómo continuar-A mi lo que me gusta es cantar, Agoney.

-Eso yo ya lo sabía-dijo simplemente Agoney.

-¿Pero con qué cara le decía yo a mi madre que iba a dejarme la carrera por la que había estado pagando 3 años para dedicarme a canturrear? Además el mundo de la música es tu terreno, no el mío...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso antes?-preguntó Agoney asombrado.

-Porque pensaba que ibáis a pensar que era una tontería y no quería molestar con mis problemas-a Raoul cada vez se le entrecortaba más la voz.

-Raoul...Sabes que nunca pensaría eso...-Agoney le limpió un poco las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de sus ojos y le obligó a mirarle-La música siempre ha sido nuestro terreno. Deberías habérmelo contado, Raoul-dijo dulcemente.

-Joder Agoney, lo se...Pero la mejor opción que encontré fue escapar, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni a ti ni a mi familia...Necesitaba sentirme capaz de decir por mí mismo, necesitaba desconectar, estar solo para poder conocerme...-Raoul le miró fijamente-Hace solo un par de días que le conté esto a mi madre-se sinceró el chico.

-¿Y que te dijo?-preguntó el moreno.

-Que debería habérselo contado antes y que iba a apoyarme con todo lo que quisiera hacer-dijo ilusionado como un niño de cinco años al que le regalan una piruleta.

A Agoney en un principio le había costado entender a Raoul, el por qué se había callado todo eso y había provocado que estuvieran un año sin verse, pero sabía lo orgulloso que era el chico y sabía que había sido capaz de aguantarse todo eso un año solo para no preocuparles ni a él ni a su familia.

-Si las dos personas que más te queremos en este mundo te decimos eso por algo será, Raoul-en ese momento Raoul sientió calor en su pecho, Agoney todavía le quería.

-Lo sé, lo sé...Pero lo hecho hecho está y, ¿sabes?, por una parte no me arrepiento de haberme ido...-soltó Raoul y Agoney lo miraba con atención-Lo he pasado mal en estos meses, realmente mal, he vivido para trabajar como un condenado y aguantar a huespedes pesados, dormir y pensar, pensar mucho.

-¿Nunca pensaste en volver?

Agoney pensaba en lo mucho que habría sufrido su niño y se le partía el corazón, todo el rencor que se le había acumulado durante esos meses se le había pasado. Conocía a Raoul, quizás era a la persona que más conocía en este mundo y sabiendo como era el chico se culpó de no haberse dado cuenta antes del lío mental que se había hecho.

-Agoney, ¿crees que no lo pensé veces? Todos los días pensaba en volver, pero sabía que volver era enfrentarme a ti...Y no podía...Realmente no podía-Raoul empezó a llorar otra vez-Te dejé solo y me fui, no tenía derecho a volver como si nada y, además, sabía que sufrir un poco me iba a venir bien...Mírame,-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-irme me ha ayudado mucho, ahora ya sé lo que quiero-dijo con tono de orgullo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Agoney.

-Si te digo la verdad, sólo sé que te quiero a mi lado, te quiero a ti y quiero a mi familia, todo lo demás ya vendrá...-Raoul en ese momento decidió sincerarse del todo-¿Sabes? También me sentía un poco culpable de nuestra relación-Agoney le miró extrañado por lo que acababa de decir y casi pasó por alto que le había dicho que le quería a su lado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo secamente, por un momento Agoney se asustó un poco.

-Yo te quería, como sigo haciéndolo, pero había momentos que sentía que estabas conmigo por compromiso, que estabas conmigo por pena o porque llevabamos ya muchos años juntos, tenía miedo de que te estuvieras cansando de mí-dijo Raoul avergonzado, al soltar esas palabras por la boca se dio cuenta de lo ridículas que sonaban.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-preguntó Agoney, no sabía si matarlo o comérselo a besos.

-No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé...Ahora eso me parece una gran tontería, sé que tú me querías...

-Te sigo queriendo-le cortó Agoney.

-Bueno eso...-dijo Raoul con una sonrisa-Sé que tú me quieres pero supongo que ese pensamiento vino a raíz de todas las inseguridades que tenía en mi cabeza sobre mi vida...Pero eso ya es el pasado-dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Agoney ya no sentía rencor, se sentía feliz porque veía al chico del que se había enamorado, no al Raoul perdido de los últimos meses antes de marcharse. También, se sentía culpable, pensaba que quizás podría haber hecho algo para ayudarle, haberle aclarado las ideas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo cabezón que era Raoul y que no podría haber hecho nada.

-¿Podría haber hecho algo para pararte los pies y que te quedaras?-preguntó de todas maneras.

-Nada-respondó Raoul, y sabía que era la verdad.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose en silencio sin saber qué decir, por unos instantes sintieron que el tiempo no había pasado porque era solo ellos dos, Raoul y Agoney, Agoney y Raoul, juntos, como siempre había tenido que ser, como siempre tenía que ser.

Entonces, Agoney sintió que era el momento de volver a hacer la misma pregunta que ya le había realizado al chico la noche anterior, y ahora quería (y esperaba) la verdad.

-Raoul, ¿para qué has vuelto?-Raoul sonrió acercándose y Agoney le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos sabías que esa pregunta era intencionada, Agoney quería volver a escuchar salir de la boca del rubio las palabras que había pronunciado anteriormente: Sólo sé que te quiero a mi lado, te quiero a ti. Pero esta vez no iba a pasarlas por alto. Raoul en otra situación se habría hecho el difícil, habría picado al chico como siempre lo hacía, no se lo habría puesto para nada fácil, pero sabía que no era momento y simplemente lo dijo:

-Es obvio, he vuelto para recuperarte...Sé que de alguna manera el que lo jodió todo fui yo y me arrepiento mucho de eso, de haber perdido un año a tu lado porque eres como el amor de mi vida..Eso realmente ha sonado muy fuerte pero sabes que te sigo queriendo mucho, ¿verdad?-Raoul hablaba demasiado rápido y su cara se había vuelto roja como una llama, se le notaba nervioso y no paraba de líarse y de decir cosas sin mucho sentido pero Agoney estaba disfrutando de ver a su niño sufrir un poco y, para qué mentir, le parecía adorable su declaración-No tengo derecho a volver así sin más con toda la cara pero...-Raoul ya se estaba yendo por las ramas así que, sin previo aviso, Agoney se acercó rápidamente al rubio y puso sus dos manos en su cara provocando que este se callara al instante mientras lo miraba con lo ojos muy abiertos.

-Callate ya amigueto-dijo Agoney sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y le besó.

Esa vez el que se quedó un poco parado fue Raoul, en un principio no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y le costó un poco ser consciente de que por fin se estaba besando con Agoney.

Agoney soltó la cara de Raoul cuando sintió que este empezaba a devolverle el beso y llevó sus manos a su pelo, le encantaba deshacérselo. Raoul instintivamente llevó su mano al cuello del moreno, como siempre hacía, y empezaron a profundizar el beso. 

El beso, que había empezado como algo dulce, cada vez era más necesitado, ambos estaban hambrientos del otro y habían entrado en una guerra de lenguas que los dos sabían que iban a perder.

-Mfhh-susurró Agoney cuando Raoul le mordió el labió y el rubió sonrió, realmente había echado de menos los gemidos de Agoney.

Agoney llevó las manos al culo del rubio, intentando apretar sus cuerpos más, cosa que era físicamente imposible. El chico notó un bulto en su pierna y su excitacióm creció, realmente estaban muy necesitados ambos. 

-Cabrón-soltó Raoul con un jadeo cuando Agoney le rozó todavía más la entrepierna con su muslo.

-Raoul mini necesita atención-susurró Agoney con una risita antes de volver a rozarle la entrepierna.

-Agoney, llevo casi un año sin hacer el amor y como sigas haciendo eso me voy a correr y no va en broma-dijo seriamente y Agoney se quedó pensando.

-¿No te has tirado a nadie en estos meses?-preguntó Agoney casi sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Dios, no.. -respondió rápidamente como si fuera obvio y Agoney se alegró, aunque de todas maneras si hubiera sido de otra manera no podría haberle reclamado nada porque no habían estado juntos-Cuando digo que he vivido para trabajar, dormir y pensar digo la verdad...-Raoul se calló un momento y con algo de miedo preguntó-¿Y tu?

Raoul era mucho más celoso que Agoney y sabía que el moreno era mucho más pasional pero si este había hecho algo durante esos meses solo le quedaba joderse y aguantarse porque no podía echarle nada en cara.

Agoney tardó más de la cuenta en contestar y se hizo un poco el pensativo para molstar a Raoul, que se le notaba impaciente.

-Obviamente no, Raoul, yo he vivido por y para estudiar y sacar la carrera adelante casi ni he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso-Raoul casi no le dejó continuar, le besó con más ganas que antes si cabe y lo llevó hacía la cama. 

Raoul acostó a Agoney debajo de él con cuidado y se acostó encima besándole desesperadamente, rozando sus entrepiernas y solo rompió el beso para quitarle la chaqueta que aún llevaba de la noche anterior y la camiseta.

Agoney le quitó la camiseta al rubio con un movimiento rápido y le acarició la espalda, metiendo las manos por debajo de la goma de los boxers, tocándole el culo.

Raoul soltó un gemido ante el tacto frío del chico y dirigió su mano a su miembro, acariciándole sobre el vaquero.

-Joder Raoul-dijo Agoney y Raoul le besó para callarle, mientras le desabrochaba ágilmente los pantalones.

Raoul rompió el beso y con la ayuda del moreno le quitó los pantalones dejándolo solamente en boxers. Le miró y se mordió le labio.

Raoul empezó besarle húmedamente el cuello y bajó poco a poco repartiendo besos húmedos por todo su abdomen, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna.

Cuando llegó a la goma la chupó y con sus dedos empezó a jugar con ella y, después de hacer sufrir un poco al chico se la bajo y rápidamente empezó a chupársela mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras que con su mano jugueteaba con lo que no le cabía en la boca.

Tanto Agoney como Raoul sabían que  el chico no iba a durar mucho, por eso, Raoul paró en seco.

-Quiero que me la metas.

-¿Qué?-dijo Agoney recuperándose un poco.

Raoul volvió a subir y besó a Agoney rápidamente.

-Quiero sentirte-susurro contra su boca, a Agoney no le hizo falta escuchar más y besó al chico con fuerza, poniéndose él encima.

Le quito los pantalones y los boxers lo más rápido que pudo y volvieron a besarse salvajemente, rozándose todo lo que podían.

-Necesito sentirte ya, Agoney-casi suplicó Raoul.

-¿Tienes lubricante?-preguntó y Raoul giró los ojos mientras le cogía un dedo al chico y se lo metía en la boca chupándolo como anteriormente había hecho con su miembro.

-Toma lubricante-sonrió Raoul.

Agoney le beso otra vez mientras le metía el primer dedo.

-Mierda-jadeo Raoul.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Agoney.

-No...Mfhh...Sigue por Dios-suplicaba el chico excitado soltando pequeños gemidos.

Agoney siguió dilatándolo hasta que sintió que el chico ya estaba listo.

-Agoney, métemela ya-y Agoney, como siempre, hizo lo que le pidió.

El moreno esperó un poco a que Raoul se acostumbrara y se quedó mirándole. Esta guapo de cojones. Con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, las mejillas rojas, el pelo deshecho, la boca entreabierta por el placer y los ojos cerrados.

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara de embobado y muévete-dijo Raoul bromeando.

Agoney empezó a moverse mientras que con una mano masturbaba el miembro de Raoul.

-Más rápido por favor...Mhhh...-gemía el rubio.

Agoney empezó a acelerar los movimientos y los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban llenando la habitación.

-Me...Me voy a correr-avisó Raoul.

-Córrete, venga-pidió Agoney acelerando más los movimientos y Raoul le miró y no tardó nada en hacerlo.

A Agoney solo le hizo falta escuchar los gemidos de Raoul para venirse con él.

Agoney sacó su miembro y se acostó encima de Raoul, repartiendo pequeños besos por su pecho y su cuello, mientras Raoul le acariciaba el pelo.

-No te vuelvas a ir, Raoul-susurro Agoney contra su pecho.

-No lo haré, te lo prometó-dijo sincero.

-Tengo los pies helados-dijo Agoney mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también tengo los pies helados, amor-dijo Raoul y le besó.

Ninguno de los dos sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron acostados hablando de chorradas y dándose mimos.

-¿Sabes?-soltó Agoney aún abrazado a su niño-Ayer cuando te vi pensé que habías vuelto y que si no hubiera sido porque nos habíamos encontrado en la discoteca no me habrías avisado de que habías vuelto.

-Qué idiota...-soltó Raoul con una risita-Yo quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera algo más normal para así poder hablar de todo.

-Nosotros nunca hemos sido normales-afirmó Agoney.

-Nunca, Ago, nunca.

Los dos decidieron ducharse juntos, como siempre hacían, entre mimos, besos, risas y mamadas.

Cuando salieron de la ducha Agoney cogió el móvil mientras Raoul cocinaba. Tenía un montón de mensajes de Miriam y Nerea.

-Nerea y Miriam me dicen que eres un falso,-dijo acercándose a la cocina-que no has ido a verlas y que ellas también te echan de menos...  
Ah, y también que esperan que después de abandonarlas ayer hayamos follado agusto.

-Diles que había prioridades-soltó Raoul sencillo-Traéme el móvil, Ago, tendré un montón de mensajes de Sam.

Agoney fue a por el móvil y se lo llevó.

-Madre mía cuántas llamas perdidas de este chico...-dijo Raoul-Tengo 20 mensajes de mi primo diciendo que quiere recuperar su casa en media hora, que nos vistamos y que le lavemos las sábanas que no quiere encontrarse sorpresas.

-Joder...¿Tan obvios somos?-Preguntó Agoney sentándose en la encimera.

-Un poco...-rió Raoul-Toma prueba-dijo dándole al chico salsa carbonara que estaba preparando-¿Esta buena?

-Casi tanto como tú-soltó Agoney riéndose y Raoul se metió entre las piernas del chico y cogiéndole de las mejillas le beso con ganas.

-Te quiero-susurro Raoul contra los labios de Agoney.

-Yo también, mi niño, yo también-dijo Agoney antes de volver a besarle.

FIN


End file.
